


Let It Snow

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Vernon Boyd, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Monster of the Week, Poly pack, Polyamory, Serious Injuries, Snowed In, hurt!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica, Boyd and Isaac get snowed in while tracking the monster of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to this prompt: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/129590570684/prompt-erica-x-boyd-x-isaac-snowed-in-3-leigh
> 
> please note, this contains description of blood & serious injuries.

“It never snows in Beacon Hills.”

Erica looked away from the snow falling heavily outside of the window, meeting Isaac’s gaze. He looked a little better than he had ten minutes ago, when she and Boyd had first carried him inside the little cabin. He was still too pale, a light sheen of sweat clinging to him skin, and he winced in pain as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Apparently,” she replied mildly, “It does.”

Boyd finished tying the tourniquet around the top of Isaac’s thigh and sat back, wiping blood off his hands onto his jeans. “It’s not natural.”

Isaac was right; it never snowed in Beacon Hills. It had been a bit cold recently as Fall wrapped around the town, leaves littering the streets and turning them a blaze of golden brown. But it definitely wasn’t cold enough to snow...especially in the middle of October.

And yet sheets of snow fell outside, blanketing the forest floor. Erica didn’t like it; it didn’t look like the weather was going to ease up at all and they couldn’t stay here for too long. Isaac was badly hurt and the cabin didn’t have heating.

When the creature they’d been tracking had attacked Isaac, cutting deep into his ribs and almost ripping his leg off, her and Boyd had tried to carry him out of the woods. But then the snow started falling, little flakes at first, but soon it was a flurry and they couldn’t even see, let alone sense where they were. Their only choice of shelter was the run down, abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. It wasn’t ideal. They needed Derek to help Isaac. They needed to get him somewhere warm and safe so he could heal. Sat in the cabin, they were just sitting ducks to whatever was out there.

But they couldn’t take their chances back out in the heavy snow, either. Erica hated feeling helpless.

She moved away from the window, to the soiled mattress where they’d laid Isaac down. Boyd moved around the tiny space, trying to find anything to use for warmth, testing the faucet, but there was no longer any water, gas or electricity connected up. 

Boyd had stripped off his sweatshirt to press to the wound on Isaac’s side, trying to staunch the bleeding, but if the cold bothered him in just his short sleeved shirt, he didn’t show it. Erica pressed on the sweatshirt, hushing Isaac gently when he groaned in pain.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Derek will come looking for us, he’ll be here soon. It’ll be okay.”

He looked at her, lifting a hand to curl weakly around her wrist. “You and Boyd could make a run for it. You’ll be faster without me.”

She was shaking her head before Isaac even finished speaking. “Not happening. Shut up and focus on healing.”

He smiled slightly at her sharp tone, but he didn’t say anything more. He closed his eyes, but Erica could tell he was still conscious. She looked up at Boyd, meeting his dark eyes. His expression was calm, stoic; it was something she’d always loved about Boyd, his quiet, supportive strength. When they panicked, when they lost control of their emotions, Boyd kept his reigned in, stayed calm and sensible. He was their rock.

Right now, there was worry churning behind that calm. She could see the concern slide into his eyes as he looked at Isaac.

A shiver rocked through Erica’s slight frame, breath misting white in front of her. She’d dressed for a cool October morning, not for a snowstorm, and her thin leather jacket and jeans did little to protect her from the cold that was so intense it was almost burning. 

A howling gust of wind shook the cabin. “We need firewood,” she said.

They had a silent exchange before Erica glanced at where the snow was falling, thicker and heavier. She got to her feet. 

“I’ll go,” Boyd said, “I have a better chance out there.”

She shook her head quickly. “No, Boyd -.”

“Erica,” he said softly, and she bit her lip, thinking about what Derek would do.

It didn’t help. If Derek was with them, they wouldn’t have got in this mess in the first place. And even if they did, he’d be the one volunteering to go out there. 

She knew that Boyd was right. They needed to be logical right now. But she didn’t like it.

“I’ll come with you.”

He shook his head, looking at Isaac. “Someone needs to stay with him.”

She wanted to argue, but he was right again. Isaac was hurt. He needed someone here with him, in case whatever was out there decided to come inside. She crossed the room and cupped Boyd’s face, kissing him hard.

“Come back,” she said sternly.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, strong hand cupping her face. His thumb found the hinge of her jaw, the spot that always made her relax, and he stroked there, kissing her again, this one soft and sweet. 

“I will,” he promised. “Take care of Isaac.”

“Don’t I get a kiss, big guy?” Isaac asked hoarsely from the mattress.

Boyd smiled slightly, looking over at him. “When you’re not half unconscious and staining my favorite sweatshirt, I will.”

Isaac managed a weak grin and Boyd kissed Erica’s temple, breathing in her scent before he walked out into the snow. She looked at the closed door for a moment, then locked it again behind him. The roaring wind rattled the windows, door creaking slightly, and she moved back to the mattress.

Isaac’s eyelids fluttered and pale eyes fixed on her. He watched as she shivered, hands shaking. Her fingers were starting to feel numb, her body like ice. Isaac was trembling, but Erica could tell it was from blood loss and pain rather than cold. 

“Put on the sweatshirt,” he rasped.

Erica raised an eyebrow. “It’s soaked in blood. Not a good look.” He moved to hand it to her and she frowned. “You need it, Isaac.”

“You need it more,” he argued. “You’re -.”

“If you’re about to say I’m more vulnerable because I’m a girl, I swear to god I will smash your balls into your spine, Lahey.”

He gave a little chuckle. “I was _gonna_ say, you’ve only got that jacket. I’m wearing a thick hoodie. I don’t think anyone could honestly say you’re vulnerable.”

She brushed his curls back from his face. “I’m okay. Really. Boyd will be back soon with firewood.”

He lifted a hand, cupping her cheek, and she leaned into the touch. His hands were so cold and worry twisted in her gut. “You’re too pale,” he murmured.

“Yeah, well, you’re bleeding everywhere,” she retorted, but kissed his palm. 

His eyelids closed again and she took the opportunity to look at his wounds. They were starting to heal, which was good, but Erica was still worried. His body was spending so much energy on staying conscious and warm against the cold; eventually, he wouldn’t have energy to heal. And if they didn’t get out of here soon...

“Stop worrying,” he said, without opening his eyes. “You’ll get wrinkles.”

“Fuck you, I’ll be beautiful forever.” 

“Yeah, you will,” he replied, eyes open now, steady on her. “I love you, Erica.”

“Shut up.”

“I do.”

“I know you do. But don’t you dare say it like a goodbye, you jackass.” She lay down on the mattress next to him, as close as possible without hurting him, just trying to keep him warm, sharing their body heat. “I love you too.”

He kissed her softly. His lips were dry and chapped, but Erica closed her eyes and kissed him back. She loved kissing Isaac. He and Boyd kissed so differently. Boyd kissed her like a promise. Isaac kissed her like a declaration. She loved just cuddling with them both, the three of them swapping soft, lazy kisses and wandering hands. Boyd was asexual, but he liked to be there when she and Isaac made love, liked to kiss them both after. Erica had never thought she could love and be loved the way the three of them loved each other. 

And she refused to lose that. Not yet. Not when things were so perfect for once.

She drifted, just for a moment, tiredness catching up with her. There was a bang on the door and her heart lurched into her throat, but then Boyd’s carried over the sound of the howling wind and she stumbled to her feet, yanking back the rusty latch on the door.

There wasn’t much wood in his arms. He must have spent ages trying to find wood that wasn’t too wet to use, while not going too far away from the cabin and getting lost. But it would do. Anything would do right now, just to get some kind of warmth. 

Boyd ripped the thicker bits of wood with his bare hands, biceps bulging as he used raw strength, and Erica offered a smile.

“Any other circumstances and that would be a turn on,” she teased.

He winked and together, they stacked the wood in the grimy fireplace. It took a while to get a fire going, scraping rocks until their hands were raw, but finally, there was a fire. There was _warmth_.

She was so tired. Her limbs felt heavy from the cold, aching exhaustion wrapping tight around her, but she and Boyd managed to drag the mattress across the floor, closer to the fire. It wasn’t smooth and each pained whimper that jerked from Isaac’s mouth tore at Erica’s heart, but they needed to keep him warm.

Boyd insisted that she curl up on Isaac’s side closest to the fire, while he curled up on the other. They sandwiched Isaac. The warmth was a relief, licking over Erica’s skin, slowly thawing her out. She peeled off her jacket, tucking it like a blanket over Boyd, despite his protests. She and he could last longer in this cold; Isaac couldn’t, not in his state.

“Derek’s coming,” Erica said softly, kissing Isaac’s temple, stroking his hair. Boyd tangled his fingers with Isaac’s, bigger frame bracketing the slighter one, offering warmth and protection. “He’s coming for us. We’ll be okay. And then I’ll totally kick your ass for getting hurt.”

“Was gonna attack Boyd,” Isaac mumbled. 

“Yeah, I could have jumped back. You didn’t have to leap in front of me like an idiot.” Boyd chastised, but his tone was fond.

Isaac turned his head, offering a smile full of love, and Erica closed her eyes. She tried to pretend that they were back home in bed under the blanket, lazy and comfortable and _okay_. Somehow, she drifted asleep.

When she woke, it was...quiet. No more howling wind rattling the windows. The silence was a relief and she sat up, brushing tangled curls out of her face. The fire had died down, just a few stubborn flames licking up, and the cabin was darker, bleaker.

Next to her, Isaac was completely still, his eyes closed. Her heart clenched in panic for a second, until she focused and heard his heartbeat and breathing. Alive, but he’d lost his battle to stay awake. Boyd had placed Erica’s jacket and the stained sweatshirt over him like a blanket and his skin wasn’t too icy to the touch when Erica brushed her knuckles gently over Isaac’s jaw. 

The lingering flames illuminated Boyd’s hunched figure by the fireplace, trying to soak in as much of the warmth as possible before the fire died completely. Erica shuffled on hands and knees to join him, holding her hands out and rubbing them together, trying to conserve the heat.

“What time is it?” she asked, soft voice breaking the quietness of the cabin.

“You’ve only been out a couple hours,” Boyd replied. 

She nodded, shifting closer until she could see his face. She tucked her booted toes under his thigh. “Has the storm stopped? It’s so quiet.”

“Maybe,” he replied, expression unhappy. “We’re snowed in.”

Alarm shot down her spine and she scrambled to her feet, stumbling on stiff legs to the window. The snow was piled up, almost as tall as she was; there was a gap at the top of the window and there she could only barely make out where the snow melted together with the bleakness of the sky. There was no way they’d be able to get the door open. 

“We’re trapped,” she whispered.

Heavy thuds from a booted stride echoed and a second later, strong arms slipped around her from behind, holding her close. Boyd kissed the crown of her head.

“Derek will find us,” he assured her, “Or Scott. Even Lydia.”

Erica imagined them out there, searching. Their alpha and Scott trying to track them, but it would be impossible, their scents covered and melted away by the snow. Lydia, with her banshee abilities, trying to find them. Allison and Stiles searching for them, but it’s not like there would even be footprints to clue them in. They were snowed in, trapped, and Erica didn’t know how the others would be able to find them. Not before Isaac...

She shut down that thought, taking a deep breath.

“They’ll find us,” she said. She was trying to convince herself, but she felt Boyd’s nod anyway.

The last of the fire died and the cabin was plunged into darkness. Erica turned in Boyd’s arms. His eyes were lit up. His beta eyes always took Erica’s breath away; they were so beautiful, so bright. Her own eyes lit up his face a little; their eyes naturally going yellow in the total dark. There was a flash of worry on his face before he masked it. 

A quiet groan, and Erica moved to Isaac’s side, kissing his cheek and taking his hand, drawing pain. 

“Hey,” she said softly, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

He gave a quiet whimper, thrashing slightly, and Boyd quickly held him down. He met Erica’s gaze as realization hit them together: they were trapped in a small, dark space. Isaac’s eyes were bright yellow, lips curling up in a snarl, his injuries forgotten as panic got the better of him.

“Isaac,” Erica tried to keep her voice soft and soothing. “Isaac, it’s okay. I promise. _Isaac_.”

Boyd cupped Isaac’s jaw gently and Isaac’s gaze snapped to his. Boyd stared back steadily, then tipped his head just slightly, showing his throat in a display of submission, and just like that, the tension melted from Isaac’s body. 

“That’s it,” Boyd encouraged quietly. “You’re safe, baby.”

Isaac closed his eyes; still awake, but breathing deep, trying to stay calm. Erica and Boyd kept taking his pain, sitting in silence. Erica closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her knees, her fingers trembling where they linked clumsily with Isaac’s. She didn’t know how long they sat there, trying not to give in to the cold, before there was a sound in the distance.

Erica started to move, but Boyd held out a hand and she went still, making no noise. Another howl split the air, closer this time. _Derek_. It was joined a second later by another one and Erica closed her eyes, almost sobbing in relief. Derek and Scott were out there. 

Boyd tipped back his head and howled, long and loud. Erica felt her own howl rise in her throat, torn from her chest by impulse to join in with her pack, and they merged together, a chorus of howls as Derek and Scott tracked them by the sound of their voices.

There was noise – _digging_ – and Erica’s heart pounded in her chest. The door banged open and then there was Derek stood there, eyes bright red, fully shifted. He snarled, chest heaving, covered in snow and blood.

Erica launched herself towards him, clutching at him as a sob of relief escaped her. Derek held her tightly, his heat enveloping her. _Alpha_ and _safety_ washed over her and she closed her eyes. 

“You’re okay,” Derek said gruffly. “You’re okay. You’re okay.”

She didn’t know if he was trying to convince her or himself that they were all okay, but she nodded anyway. “You’re bleeding?” she whispered.

“Not my blood.”

He released her, hand settling on Boyd’s shoulder briefly. He kissed his beta’s temple before moving to Isaac’s side. His gaze swept over him, taking in his injuries, and he drew in a deep breath, stifling the growl in his throat.

He lifted Isaac easily. The beta whimpered, but pressed his head against his alpha’s shoulder, and Derek headed towards the door. 

Boyd’s arm found its way around Erica’s waist, holding her steady, and they followed Derek out of the cabin and into safety.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt, or just come say hello? :)


End file.
